


Toppling Over Tipsy

by RogueLioness



Series: Dragon Age Prompts [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueLioness/pseuds/RogueLioness
Summary: Prompt: Tipsy Kiss
[Pairing requested] Garrett Hawke x Samarra Bayart
Posted originally on my tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Samarra Bayart is a character from my fic [A Whole New World](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7052848/chapters/16034713). _This is non-canon!_

It started out innocently enough.

Samarra had just left the infirmary, intent on getting back to her room and settling down with a good book - she’d been eyeing _A Compedium of Elven Artifacts_ for some time now, and _finally_ the damned apostate elf was done with it - when she’d run into Garrett Hawke.

“Whoops, sorry,” she stammered out. She’d met Garrett Hawke before, with his twin sister, the pair of them striking and eye-catching. The Champion was broad-shouldered and rugged, his eyes twinkled mischievously, and for all his trials he still had an aura of humor around him.

“Someone’s in a rush,” he teased, and she felt her cheeks burst into flame.

“Yeah,” she admitted with a laugh. 

“Important plans for the evening?

“Not really,” she confessed. “There’s this book I was planning on…”

“Books can wait,” he interrupted her, his warm eyes laughing down at her. “Why not join me at the tavern? Drink’s on me.”

She hesitated for a split second, and shrugged. “Sure, why not. Since you’re buying,” she grinned.

They walked in together, and sat down at the counter, shoulder to shoulder. 

They spoke about his life over the first tankard of ale.

They spoke about her life over the second mug.

The third marked a loud, boisterous, vehement discussion over magic. 

The fourth… well, that was when someone - she would later be unable to remember precisely _who_ \- introduced shots of whiskey.

Now they sat, slightly swaying on their seats, drunkenly giggling at the Iron Bull’s attempts to nickname Krem.

“ _Krem de la creme_!” she howled, grabbing onto Garrett’s shoulder in an attempt to prevent herself from toppling over. It failed, and he fell over, taking her down with him.

She found herself atop him, her flushed face meeting his, and she giggled. “Guess you like it when the girl’s on top, huh?” she chortled, and made to roll herself off of him. 

His hands shot out, lightning quick, and gripped her waist, holding her in place. Befuddled, she blinked back at him, and in the next instant his lips were crashing against her inelegantly, their teeth clinking against each other. His lips were slightly chapped, the rough, peeling edges rubbing against her. Curious, she pressed her tongue up against his, tasting the warm caramel notes of the whiskey they’d imbibed earlier. His fingers clenched reflexively, and he jerked his hips against her…

A loud hoot brought them back to the moment. Blearily, they looked around to find an audience around them, Bull roaring in laughter, Sera giggling maniacally, and… _and was Varric holding a quill?_

She groaned, and pushed herself away from Garrett.

She knew she’d never live it down.


End file.
